Euan Lorelle ~ District 7
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use him without prior permission! :3 He is Sambaroses 6th District 7 tribute, 4th ever male, and the sibling of Cedar Lorelle, Aspen Lorelle, Ash Lorelle and Alona Lorelle. :3 'Euans Basics' Name: Euan Lorelle Age: 15 District: 7 Weapon: Axes, Knives, Throwing Knives. Height: 5'9 'Appearence' Fairly tall and lightly muscular, Euan has short-ish brown hair swept to the side, blue eyes with hints of grey in them, and lightly tanned skin. He also has a fairly prominent smattering of freckles across his nose and cheeks. 'Personality' Cheeky and a shameless flirt, Euan is almost cringe-worthingly smooth, and he knows it. Often making innapropriate jokes, he's well known for his sense of humour, as well as his cocky, confident demeanor. Bold and self-confident, he is really quite the daydreamer, and is really a bit of a romantic at heart, with an airy, light view on everything. Kind to most though a little rough around the edges, Euan is an all around upbeat, happy guy with a little smattering of (a nice type) of crazy here and there. 'Backstory' Born and raised in district 7, Euan grew up in a pretty much all male family, in fact after his mother passed away, the only girl left in the family was his newborn little sister Alona. His mother died while giving birth to her, which meant Alona never had a mother figure in her life, though his older brother Cedar and his father tried their very best as she grew older. His father had a hard time of it in the earlier years, Euan being only 2, and his siblings being 5, 3, 1, and newborn all at the same time. Pretty much as soon as Euan was old enough, around 13, he got his first job as a paper maker, and juggled that with helping out Aspen, Cedar, and their father to look after his siblings in his spare time, as they all had jobs to hold down too. As time wore on he became much better at his job, and soon took on another as a load puller in secret, as even with his father and now Aspens jobs it still put barely enough food on the table for all of them. He knew Cedar and his father would never have let him take on another job if they knew about it, so the only person he confided this in was Aspen, as he was also a load puller. Aspen managed to pass off Euans earnings as his own, adding little bits here and there so the rest of them never knew. When Euans around his siblings, Ash, 14, Cedar,18, Aspen, 16, and little Alona, 13, he loves to tease them a lot, as they often do to him, especially if they seem him with anybody of the opposite gender.It was all harmless and playful fun though, and they were all very close as a family goes, even if they sometimes have their disagreements. Euan has a wide circle of friends in the district, almost all of them girls - though there are a few boys who he regularly hangs out with - he's met at work or round the district. He generally hangs out more with the few male friends he has, though it isn't unusual to see him hanging out with his female friends either. 'Strengths' His personality will mean that he makes allys fairly easily, especially female ones, and his aptitude with axes, knives, and throwing knives will mean he's pretty well prepared for the games. He's a swift runner, and he has fast reflexes, as well as being able to climb a tree faster than you could ever imagine. His charming personality has a knack of getting him out of sticky situations, and his upbeat mentality should help him to remain positive throughout the games. 'Weaknesses' On the flip side, some people - especially male tributes - don't appreciate his sense of humour or cockyness, even if it is just playful fun, and that could be a weakness. He can't swim at all, he can float on his back but that's about it. He's inexperianced with any other weapons than the ones listed, meaning he'd probably be quite bad using them, and his hand to hand combat skills aren't that great either. 'Token' A bracelet made out of plaited hessian, with a wooden clasp shaped like a leaf. It reminds him of home. 'Alliances' Euan is pretty open to alliances, preferably a larger alliance, becuase strength in numbers and all that. He wouldn't ally with the careers though'',' ever''. Category:Males Category:District 7 Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Sambaroses Category:Reaped Category:Lorelle Family